


Be My Flame

by 5 Seconds of Muke (zistysfosgerald), charity_hope



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton's mean to the omc, Asshole Ashton, Calum is bossy, Drama, First Time, M/M, Oops, Sugar Daddy Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/5%20Seconds%20of%20Muke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's easy to think that we are better off alone. It's easy to feel like we don't need others.</p><p>But then we realize that it's easier to walk this world, when you have someone right by your side.</p><p>To be your guide. To be your anchor.<br/>A collaboration story by Lina and Richy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Flame

Joni hated this tour, and it was all because of one very attractive guy.

Luke Hemmings was his name, and Joni hated that name.

Joni didn't really hate Luke, he just hated the fact that he was completely straight. He wanted to be able to call Luke his and only his, but he knew that was never going to happen.

"Joni, you need to relax!" Julian said as Joni was tapping his fingers on the table as they waited for them to get back from the concert.

"Calm? Calm? I am calm!" Joni said sarcastically, and Julian rolled his eyes as he got up to wash out his cup.

Sighing, Joni looked out the window, looking back on the events that morning. Julian rolled his eyes before going to his bunk -- and away from the depressed Joni. Of course, Joni was his best friend, but sometimes he got a little too attached to the "Hot blonde".

"Get over yourself, Michael! He doesn't like you!" Joni heard what sounded like Calum say, and he just had to keep listening to their conversation.

"I'm telling you, Cal! He definitely likes me!" Michael said and he sounded like he was grinning in satisfaction.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Calum said, earning a laugh from Michael.

Joni wondered who they were talking about, but as soon as they started to walk up the stairs of the bus, Joni ran to his bunk. He laid in it quickly, trying not to be heard. It was hard not to get up and ask, but what if they were talking about him? Then what? All these questions ran through his mind as he stared up at the bottom of the top bunk.

"No, but I honestly think he doesn't like you, Mikey... but it doesn't hurt to ask him," Calum stated, and Michael sighed. Joni couldn't tell if they were still talking, let alone still on the bus.

"Come on, we gotta get the guys so they can clean up!" Calum said in a suspicious tone of voice. That threw Joni off as he frantically rushed to shut his eyes.

"Joni, Julian! Get up, you guys have to put our equipment away!" Calum said, and Joni sighed before slowly slipping out of his bed.

He hated putting equipment away the most, only because he was afraid he'd end up breaking it. Clumsy Joni always broke everything at home, but he made sure to be super careful with their things. He didn't want to be fired or worse, sued for destruction of property. So he had everyone be quiet while he set things up and took things apart.

The guys found that strange, especially Luke, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Go, hurry!" Calum demanded, and Joni rolled his as he walked out of the tour bus.

Once he left Calum laughed obnoxiously loud at Michael.

"Dude, he didn't even acknowledge you." Calum said, and Michael sighed.

♤♡♢♧

Once they were done cleaning up and taking everything down, Joni went straight to the tour bus. He wanted to lay down and sleep, not deal with Luke's jokes or Calum's bossy tones. He was exhausted from taking the equipment apart for the next show.

To him, the only good part of his job is the money, and if it weren't about the money... then it he wouldn't have taken the job. He needed money to pay his parents' hospital bills, and his own bills. So when he was offered this job, he took it right away.

"Wait for me, Joni!" Julian called after Joni, so he stopped to wait for him.

"Ugh, my back hurts so bad," Joni commented, and Julian sighed.

"I'm sorry, maybe ask them to give you a day off? I'm sure they'll give you one..." he suggested to Joni, but Joni shook his head.

"I really need the money, so that's out of the question." Joni sighed with a frown on his face.

He really couldn't afford to take a day off, and it made him feel awful because it was only the third show. The third show out of twenty shows, and his back was already hurting. He figured it was the bunks that were causing his back pain.

♤♡♢♧

Finally, they reached the bus and quickly went inside. To their surprise, the only person in there was Luke, and Joni gulped instantly. He didn't want to be the center of Luke's jokes and pranks again, so he quickly went into his bunk.

"Oh Joni..." Luke called out with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Luke?" Joni snapped, and Luke put his hands up in defense.

"Hey now... I only want to talk," Luke said in his defense, and Joni rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to talk, I'm tired." Joni stated, and Luke smiled once Joni laid on his stomach on his bunk.

"Can I cuddle with you?" Luke asked, and Joni looked up at Luke with wide eyes.

"I'm joking, I would never cuddle with you." With that, Luke walked back to the living room area.

For Luke to say that to him, broke his heart. He couldn't believe that Luke would say something like that, and not apologize for it. Joni felt like complete shit, and he wanted to curl up in a ball, in a corner, and cry. Luke might have made fun of him, or pulled pranks on him, but he had never said anything remotely rude like that.

That's when his phone went off.

Quick to pull it off its cord, Joni looked at who texted him.

Cal - Come outside, I need to talk to you.

This confused Joni, and he didn't know what the hell Calum meant by that. But whatever it was, it couldn't be good, or at least that's what he thought.

"Ugh." Joni sighed lazily as he pulled himself off his bunk. He couldn't wait to sleep -- if he could sleep, that is.

This better be important, Joni said to himself as he walked into the living room. He was ready for Calum's bitch fit on whatever he wanted to talk about.

Little did he know it was going to be good for him...


End file.
